The BWC 2012
'The BWC 2012 '''is the fourteenth episode in the first season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot The reaper checks the screen on sensor tower, formulating the location of the red dot at the middle of the 1/9th-charted map. He jets away to the center where a dark-colored "StarCraft II World Championship Series" trophy is revealed. He protects the title when a zergling approaches to tag him, and jumps the low cliff back and forth away from it. But the second zergling quickly gnaws his jetpack and launches him away until he is exploded on midair. Both zerglings play around the trophy. It is toppled and crushed the zergling. Bob the Ragelot kicks another zergling away, and carries the trophy with victory cry. A marine aims his rifle and shoots the zealot, releasing the trophy to roll down, and the marine runs on it to move. He collides with the roach grabbing the trophy with it, and he flees. The roach gazes at the immortal, which blasts it off, throwing the trophy near the queen. The queen tries to obtain it, but her movement is slower when there is no creep around. The invisible unit takes the prize, but gets detected by the hit of ghost's EMP shot, turning out to be the dark templar. The dark templar gets pounced by a zergling, hydralisk, roach and immortal. Marine pulls the immortal to get the award, and he shoots at them. Bob then assaults him. The group is covered in fungal growth as Derpfestor nabs the trophy using his neural parasite tentacle. Then, mothership floats ahead, unleashing vortex all over the field. All units are pulled inward like in the black hole, including pack of banelings and archons. The red sensor is pinpointed with voice-over, "Nuclear launch detected", triggered by the ghost. As all units reappear, the nuclear missile detonates. Ghost runs away behind the explosion, but he is crushed by an unaffected trophy, and the camera zooms on the trophy's emblem. Characters * Reaper (debut) * Zerglings * Bob the Ragelot * Marine * Roach * Immortal * Queen * Dark templar (debut) * Ghost * Hydralisk * Derpfestor * Mothership (debut) * Banelings * Archons (debut) Trivia * This episode is a promotion for BWC 2012 (Battle.net World Championship 2012) held on China. * On sensor tower's monitor, there is an acronym on top of the screen "BGH" which commonly means "Big Game Hunters", the most played map from StarCraft games for almost every tournament. Its map consists of most peninsulas for eight players and a smiley on its middle. * Archons made their debut, though high templar did not make his first appearance until "Undermine the Overmind" in Season 2, save for dark templar. * Queen's extremely slow movement on non-creep ground will appear next time on "Beat by Creep". * Creating a mothership's vortex before the nuclear attack is the main reason why motherships are considered to be overpowered units before being nerfed in the next patch. ** The archons, banelings and the tactical nuke is actually a strategy to eliminate the group of enemy units sucked as the vortex disappear. *** Group of archons entering the vortex tactic is widely known as "Archon Toilet." * Although there is an immortal's part rained at the end, the immortal could have survived the tactical nuclear blast due to his massive shield in-game. However, his destruction may be because of marine's attack that damages his shield since immortals are weak against basic units. * The message quote, "Nuclear launch detected", from original ''StarCraft ''is used. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Promotional Episodes